Forbidden Passions
by Asiha
Summary: ron and draco get lost in the forest. and the forest starts to work its magic WARNING SLASH
1. Authors note

****

A/n: Hey guys this is a story written by both DeRon, and me ,Ashia, you may remember DeRon from his story, Rebirth (very good, please read),Now be ware this is a SLASH! Male/male content .

I have DeRon helping me because, well, his been my best friend since we were in diapers, and he is well….bisexual….so he helps bring reality to the story .I have no clue about male/male…my specialty is female/female…but that's is a whole different genre.

Oh and by the way, we don't own Harry potter, Hogwarts, or any other Warner brother character, I don't even think we own the plot, because well, Draco and Ron are a popular story.. (DeRon in background " I own France, I own Hogwarts, I own the world! Except Kansas I don't want to be any where near OZ.") Sorry, DeRon had a little head damage a while back…he sometimes forgets he's not Napoleon. Any ways on while the story. Oh Yeah since this is a little long, chapter one will be by itself….Thanks A lot DeRon! ("I own France…..) Bye, -Ashia


	2. Class

A/N: don't own anything!( "I own France…..")

Forbidden Passions

It was Ron Weasley's Seventh year at Hogwarts. And since it was his last year of Hogwarts, they were taking classes based on what they wanted to be, and since Ron wanted to work as a spy for the ministry, he decided to take animagus lessons. This was the first time that Harry and Ron did not have a class together. Harry had wanted to be an Auror so he was in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Hermione was taking runes, being the fact that she wanted to be the Minister of Magic. Sitting in class, waiting for it to begin , he noticed the one the person he really didn't want to see. Draco Malfoy walked in as if he owned the school. He sat down just as the bell rang.

Professor McGonagall walked in and told the class that since they finally finished all the book work the y were ready to go to the Forbidden Forest and pick the animal the would like to change into. Also, she said that they were to be put in pairs. 'Damn, why wasn't Harry here when you needed him!' Ron thought angrily. At that exact moment Professor McGonagall spoke.

"Mr. Weasley you are to be paired up with Mr. Malfoy." then moving on own the list she turned away.

"WHAT!" yelled Draco and Ron in unison. But Professor McGonagall just told them all to stand up make there way down to the forest. 'Damnit, once he gets the chance, hell kill me!' thought Ron as he made his way down to the forest.

A/n: Yep there you go Cliffhanger! hahahahahahahaha. Once you review you get to see the next chapter! ("and you'll get to see my fluffy white underwear!" )Oh DeRon shut up for two minutes….( " I own France!) *Ashia smacks DeRon hard, (oowww) then DeRon sits down and stars at the floor mad that his fun was ruined* Finally he shuts up! Anyways please review! You know you want TO!

"I own France!" *runs away before Ashia could get a hold of him….*


	3. Lost

****

A/n: Ola….how are you fine people today, I am good, just trying to figure out weather or not I really have ten fingers and ten toes, but I have seemed to forget what comes after Six, oh wait no I remember it was 7, but….oh shit what comes after 7 ? -( oh DeRon we just went through this its 8, man your really need to go back to school, this whole summer break is killing you! But anyway you know the drill, I don't own anything!) " OWN THE WORLD!" ( and own with the show) 

****

Chapter Two

'Damn why did he have to be paired up the weasel? The stupid git will probably get them both lost. Where is Crabbe when you the blockhead?' Thought 

Draco as he made his way to the forest. Ron was leaning against the tree waiting.

" oh you made it, I didn't know you remembered where the forest was!" said Ron, still pissed that Harry wasn't here.

"Okay class, no you know the plan, if you get in trouble send out red sparks, if you get lost send out green, and if you find your anima, send out blue. Okay every body find a trail, and once you gotten it go along, meet back here in two hours." spoke Professor McGonagall in her commanding voice. Ron and Draco found a trail near Hagrid's hut and started walking. They were completely silent for about 15 minutes when Ron spoke.

" So, what animal are you searching for?' he said trying to make friendly conversation.

" Are you that stupid? I mean , everyone knows I am looking for a snake. Man you really are a brainless git" Draco spoke, sounding bored. The hadn't noticed that the trail had ended and the were just walking deeper into the woods. When Draco looked up he noticed that they were somewhere he didn't recognize.

" Weasel, were the heck are you taking us, the is no trail anywhere" Draco shouted, starting to look nervous.  
"what do you mean ' where did I lead us'?" snapped Ron " I was following you, I see what I did wrong now, what the hell was thinking following you, how could I be that stupid?" "Lets just keep walking, I mea, you can only go half way into the woods before you just start heading out again." said Ron, trying to use sensible logic.

"yeah whatever, but if were not out of here soon, I will kill you!" Draco said. But as Ron started walking forward Draco suddenly realized that he didn't want to leave, all he wanted to do was sit here and talk to Ron, and not worry about a thing. 'I mean after all, Ron was kinda cute! Wait what? Ron cute? Snap out of it Draco, its Ron Weasley. The person who you despises, well except maybe Potter. But still it would be nice to be close to him'. Getting up he followed Ron a grin on his face, thinking that it might not be so cold tonight. 

A/N: okay Draco is starting to get a feeling for Ron. But will Ron feel the same way? Review to find out.(" And if you review, I will….I will…I'll do the loopy dance, 'I'm Loopy, I'm Loopy, I'm Loopy,….") yea we all know that DeRon. We all know that. But yeah please Review. Oh and if you wan to read about DeRon own work try reading _Rebirth _ it is really good and it's a mix of romance, action and adventure! Plus a little slash of it own. * DeRon still dancing and singing in the background..*


End file.
